The Return of Red John
by TheMentalistGirl
Summary: Alternative Universe.  After Season 3, Jane thinks he killed Red John. He starts a new life, but the ghost of his past, returns to threaten him. JANE PAIN. Jisbon.   This is my third story in english. So.. Mercy on ME! xD


**Disclaimer**: Not mine.

**A/N**: OK. This is my third story in English, so... I apologize about errors. I have not a beta reader. So… who wants? xD

This is an alternative universe. After season 3, Jane thinks that he kills Red John. He starts a new life, but the ghost of his past, returns to threaten him.

**Well, enjoy it. **

* * *

><p>Red John Returns<p>

Jane escapes of the unconsciousness. He opens his eyes thanks to the morning sunbeam that was hitting in his face.

He moans.

Pain.

His eyes are red because of tiredness and tears.

His blond hair and white skin are moist because the perspiration.

His sky blue shirt is torn, half open and stuck in his moist skin; his pant's unclean and crushed; bare feet…. feeling the cold floor.

It's not a dream.

It's not a nightmare.

He closes the eyes strongly, shaking his head trying to escape of the situation just like astral form. In this moment he prays these gifts were real.

He is breathing really hard through the despair, pain and anger. The smell of blood and sweat is upset him, stalking him. That makes Jane nauseous. He looks around, looking for a way out and not finding anyone. He could not keep back the tears. They are go down on his cheeks cruelly.

He couldn't scream. He couldn't call in, because he has a gray tape that pushed hard a white handkerchief in his mouth.

He tries to move, but the tape prevented him. He is sitting in a chair, restricted of hands and feet.

He had more than five hours in the same position, so he felt an unbearable pain as stabbing followed by pins through the numbness in the muscles of his legs and arms.

Now he is crestfallen. He is almost bursting in a silent cry. He couldn't look straight ahead again. He couldn't.

The scene armed in front of him is frightening.

In front of him was the bed. Above the white sheets, a sea of blood is shed; above the blood, lay his ex-girlfriend and ex-psychiatrist, Sophie Mille. She is naked, bloody and lifeless.

On his right side, the walls with the coat of Red John; the smiley face draw with the blood of his most recent victim.

At left, the door is waiting for someone that opens it and finds it.

**xXx**

Lisbon arrives the CBI with a cup of coffee in hand, as every day.

Things had changed. She has not a consultant anymore. After killing Red John, Jane quit as a consultant of CBI. He wanted to start a new life; taking another tack. She was not happy with the decision, but she knew that someday this would happen.

Who knew that after a year, she would meet with his consultant? And worst of all, the way she find him.

It was 7:30 in the morning. Teresa Lisbon placed her cell phone on the desk, next to small vase. She sat behind her desk and turned on the computer while she was wearing the coffee cup to her mouth.

Not five minutes passed and cell phone turns to beep. It was a text message.

She took her phone in her hand and pressed the button to read the message.

Her face was changed completely when she read the screen of her cell phone.

...

_"Go to Patrick Jane's home, agent. I think I spent a little too far with him. My apologies, but is his fault. He should not resist the way he did."_

...

Lisbon felt her hearth really fast. What the hell was that?

The senior agent stood up from the desk and left the office like a thunderbolt.

**xXx**

She tried to call Jane in several times, but all she hears is his voice on the answering machine's mailbox:

...

"You're calling to the number of Patrick Jane. Please leave a message. I will answer as soon as possible."

...

His voice, his melodious voice. Although he could hear a little hoarse, the voice of Jane is beautiful. It had been so long since she listen him for the last time.

"Damn." The agent said while threw aside the cell phone in the van. "No answer."

"Don't worry, boss. In fifteen minutes we will be in his house." Cho said, he drove at full speed.

**xXx**

Lisbon, Cho, Rigsby and Van Pelt immediately fell from the car. All drew their weapons almost simultaneously and stealthily, they approached the residence.

Patrick Jane's car was in the garage like the car of Sophie Miller.

Cho took the lead. He watched the door. He put his hand on the handle. It was closed. The Asian was placed on one side of the door allowing that Rigsby kicks the door and enter in the residence.

The four officers entered in the residence quietly. Everything seemed in order.

"Jane?" Lisbon called aloud while walking the family room.

Van Pelt was holding her gun in the kitchen.

"Clear. It's all right here." She said.

Rigsby and Cho began to walk down the hallway to the rooms. Cho opened the first door. He entered and looks around the environment.

"Clear." The Asian man said aloud.

Rigsby opened the second door.

"Clear." He said in the same way.

Lisbon and Van Pelt moved forward down the hall and came to the bedroom. Lisbon stopped in front of the door pointing her weapon. Van Pelt stood beside her. The senior agent nodded to the redhead agent and she opened the door slowly.

The first impression of Lisbon… opens her mouth with horror to see the smiling face on the wall.

"Oh ... no ..." She said with cracking voice.

Then, she lowered his gaze and saw the bed covered of blood with Sophie Miller above it.

Van Pelt looked out and saw the scene. It was terrible. She put her left hand to her mouth.

Cho came up and walked inside the room. He pushed the door completely for more visibility.

Hearing the noise, Jane raised his head and looked toward the door. He looked broken and tired. His hair tousled, his skin shiny by moisture, his eyes red and swollen and his chest heaving with despair.

Cho opened his mouth for a moment, but no word escapes from him. He walks behind Jane to release him.

Rigsby, behind the two agents, looked and gasped at the scene.

Lisbon out of her trance and walked immediately to Jane. She stopped and bent in front of him. The agent could see clearly the red eyes of Jane became filled with tears, and how the tears are down over the shadow of previous tears. When she saw it, she didn't hesitate a second to remove the tape from the Jane's mouth.

"Patrick." She called him by name without leaving his eyes.

He spat the cloth of his mouth and coughed dryly.

"Patrick." She repeated looking at the man destroyed in front of her.

Jane downs his head and began sobbing uncontrollably.

Cho finished released Jane's hands and the blond man, brought them suddenly forward, placing his arms around his stomach.

"Look at me, Patrick." Lisbon said touching his left shoulder. "Look at me, please."

Jane looked up and meets her eyes.

"He... returned... and. .." Jane said almost inaudibly, looking to the bed over the shoulder of the agent. The tears were increasingly.

"Jane, look at me. Don't look further. I'm here. Look at me." Lisbon was ordered.

"She is not dead."

"Focus on me, Jane." Lisbon said Jane as she grabbed his head and forced him to look into her eyes.

"I'll call an ambulance." Van Pelt said leaving the room.

The agents just nodded.

"She is not. Not dead. ... She only sleeps."

"Jane ..." Lisbon tried to talk calmly.

"He did not! Because he's dead! I killed him, Lisbon! I killed him!" Jane cried in despair.

The man rose from the chair pushing Lisbon quickly, causing that she fall to the ground. The man's intention is run to the bed and wake up his woman.

As quickly as possible, Rigsby approached him holding him by the waist and chest, stab braking him in front of the bed.

"Jane! Calm. Stay calm." Rigsby struggled with the blond man.

"She is not dead! She isn't!" Jane cried and forces against Rigsby.

The tall man grabbed him and pressed forcefully preventing him break out of the arms.

"She's not ..." Jane said between sobs, now being slipped into Rigsby's arms and both fell to the floor. "Get off me. Let me go ..." He prayed quietly now to the agent.

"Get him out of here." Cho said approaching them.

"No! Don't get me away from her! Don't get me away from her…"

Lisbon tried to hold back the tears, but was unsuccessfully. She approached the two men sitting on the floor and crouched in front of them.

"I got it, Rigsby." Lisbon said to the tall man.

"Sure, boss?"

"Yeah."

"I'm going to let you go, Jane. OK? Lisbon is here." Rigsby said quietly.

Rigsby released him. Jane moved closer to Lisbon slowly.

"Jane ... come on." She said pulling him toward her taking him in her arms.

He just hugged her and hid his eyes on the neck of the agent.

"He… he did ... on my face ..." Jane said between sobs.

"It's OK. It's, OK." Lisbon repeats while swings her friend in her arms, stroked his wet hair with one hand, while with the other hand she began to start a soft circles on his back.

"He killed her in front of me ..." He said softly, clinging tightly to Lisbon.

Cho crouched in front of both and put a hand in Jane's shoulder. Lisbon looked at the Asian seriously. Lisbon got the message. Cho was right. If Jane spent more time in the bedroom, it will be worse for him. We need to remove him right now.

"Patrick ... come on. Come with me." The agent said softly in Jane's ear without trying to comfort him.

Jane shook his head while still in the neck of the agent.

"Come on, Jane." Lisbon repeats calmly.

Cho helps Lisbon, the two agents lifted him off the floor.

**xXx**

Lisbon stopped in front of the ambulance and opened the door. Jane found asleep. The paramedic had placed a serum on him. Jane needs a checkup in the hospital. Take a bath. Some sleep. Eat something.

Lisbon watches him. She feels heartbroken.

Apparently, a year ago it, Red John, was over.

Red John had died. How could this happen now?

She walks close to Jane and sit beside him.

"I'm sorry, Patrick." She said slowly.

She was astonished when he turned his head toward her and opened his eyes slowly. The drugs were beginning to be effective, but he is not asleep yet.

The man smiled wearily.

"Thanks for coming ..." he said hoarsely, and closed his eyes.

Lisbon noticed how his tired smile began to fade resulting in a relaxed face. He had fallen asleep.

Lisbon was worried. Jane was in total shock. His behavior wasn't normal. She couldn't leave him alone in this.

She grabbed his hand and stroked his back.

"I'll always be here, Patrick. With you. Never doubt. And this time we will catch him. I swear. I WILL CATCH HIM!"

**The End**

* * *

><p>What do you think?<p>

Please, give me a review. I know I need work more with my english, but... you know. Constructive comments are accepted and appreciated. **  
><strong>


End file.
